


With Coffee in my Veins

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Coffee Shops, Eventual Relationships, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, fairy!Hwanwoong, human!Dongju, human!Dongmyeong, hybrid!Ravn, hybrid!Seoho, nymph!Keonhee, nymph!Yonghoon, vampire!Giwook, werewolf!Harin, wholesome content, witch!Kanghyun, witch!Leedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Giwook had been a vampire for a few hundred years but contrary to basically everyone else of the same species disliked the taste of blood vehemently, hence why he mixed it with coffee or some other beverage whenever he could. It was no surprise that he wasn't as deadly as other vampires, even sometimes fainting from drinking too little. If he was any different the village wouldn't have accepted him though and so he wasn't about to complain. Living in a nymph's village was a privilege and mostly fun, especially since it was hidden inside a magic bubble in the middle of a forest.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had just risen over the sleepy village and Giwook was already making his way to the cafe he owned and lived above. He wasn't entirely awake yet but that didn't matter much, considering it was 5am and he still had more than enough time for his morning coffee before he had to open up for customers as well as his co-workers. The petite boy slowly prepared a caramel coffee with practised movements and grabbed a blood-bag from the freezer, pouring a bit of it into his drink. 

Giwook had been a vampire for a few hundred years but contrary to basically everyone else of the same species disliked the taste of blood vehemently, hence why he mixed it with coffee or some other beverage whenever he could. It was no surprise that he wasn't as deadly as other vampires, even sometimes fainting from drinking too little. If he was any different the village wouldn't have accepted him though and so he wasn't about to complain. Living in a nymph's village was a privilege and mostly fun, especially since it was hidden inside a magic bubble in the middle of a forest. The nymphs and some of Giwook's other friends even let him drink their blood regularly, which unfortunately wasn't as nutritious as human blood but did the deal.

He poured the last bits of the blood into a second cup of coffee and sighed, knowing he would have to get more soon. As if he had summoned him Geonhak let himself into the cafe, having gotten a key from Giwook once the two had grown closer as co-workers and friends. The young witch was waving a bag filled with blood at the vampire with a knowing smirk, causing him to groan in annoyance before showing off a small smile. Geonhak was always helping him out and witch's blood was tastier than nymph's by a mile, though it still didn't taste good. 

Upon setting the blood bag down in the freezer, Geonhak removed his jacket and started to prepare his station in the back of the cafe, where he worked on the pastries they would be selling for the day. Accepting the tea Giwook handed him ten minutes later, he stopped and leaned back with a curious grin. 

“This one smells different. Is it the new mixture you were speaking of two days ago?”

“Yes, but I'm still a bit unsure if it works how it's been mixed or if it needs more raspberry.”

The witch didn't wait any longer and sipped on the tea, closing his eyes while savouring it. After a few agonizing seconds for Giwook, the other man smiled and looked up. He didn't need to say anything more, for Giwook had understood that the tea was finally perfect and ready to enter the range of drinks they sold. With a low chuckle the vampire watched Geonhak drink some more and winked at him when he had the other's attention. 

“The secret ingredient is actually fairy dust this time! I found a way to mix it into a tea after the coffee and cookies fairy dust menu we did last month. It works with the raspberries, apple and mint.” 

Geonhak was about to say something while Giwook paused but the vampire was faster, sensing what his friend was about to say, for the witch was practised in recognizing different tastes.  
“And a tiny bit of honey of course. It's very sweet but the mint helps with taking the sweetness away so it's bearable! Plus getting some of that natural glow into your skin that the fairy dust provides, this will definitely be a hit!”

Smiling proudly at his genius friend, Geonhak reached up to ruffle his hair carefully while Giwook let out a happy sigh, relieved that he didn't have to spend nights working on the new recipe anymore. Once he had an idea for a new drink the vampire always had to work on it, obsessed on getting it just right and presenting his customers yet another masterpiece. He was nothing short of perfectionistic and counted on his co-workers' and friends' opinions during the process of mixing ingredients, sleeping even less and spending most of his time thinking about ways to improve whatever he was working on. But the hardships were worth the effort if in the end he saw the smiling faces of those who appreciated his work and came to taste his coffees and teas, along with Geonhak's pastries. 

Both men went on to continue preparing everything until Hwanwoong half stumbled, half glided into the shop, his wings only keeping him up a little above the floor every few steps. The fairy barely had the energy to make grabby hands at Giwook and let out a loud sigh when his lips connected with the coffee he had been handed by the barista. Just a normal start of the work day for the three of them, Giwook being the early riser along with Geonhak, with the only difference being that the witch was always wide awake from the moment he opened his eyes, while the other needed a few coffees. Hwanwoong could sleep for days in comparison if you let him but, due to actually having a job and existing social skills, he didn't and instead forced himself out of bed with only Giwook's coffee in mind. 

Once Hwanwoong had swallowed down two more cups of coffee he was finally awake enough to experience Giwook's newest creation, though he was a bit surprised to discover that the vampire had found another way to use the fairy dust he produced all day whenever he flapped his wings. 

Soon enough it was time to open the cafe and Hwanwoong took his place behind the counter, ready to ring up customers while Giwook worked on coffee, tea and smoothies behind him and Geonhak did the pastries in the back room. The mornings were always busy ever since the vast majority of nymphs had declared the coffee shop to be their favourite spot to hang out and get breakfast at and even some other creatures who were allowed to reside inside the magic bubble that surrounded their part of the woods were barely ever seen getting their drinks somewhere that wasn't at “CyA's”. 

The trio worked alongside each other efficiently, talking about whatever came to mind whenever there was a lull in the steady stream of customers. Giwook, or Cya, how most nymphs tended to call him, knew all of them by name and even remembered the orders of those who mostly chose the same every day. It was part of his vampire memory and he was glad for it, considering that nymphs could often be very narcissistic and expected you to know them as much as they knew themselves, plus it helped with getting things done faster since he didn't have to ask for the orders and could simply prepare them from memory. 

Hwanwoong was busy wiping down the counter once the morning rush was over and thus didn't notice when one of their regulars slipped into the cafe silently, ever so elegant in his movements that you didn't hear a step. Upon looking up the fairy let out a small scream at how close the other man was since he had leaned over the counter to watch the younger's movements. 

“Youngjo-Hyung! Don't scare me like that! When did you even come in? You know you can greet us like a normal person.”

“Oh, but it would only be half as funny coming here without scaring you a little. How are my favourite fairy, vampire and witch today?”

This time Giwook answered while handing over Youngjo's drink. He was the only one who had heard him come in thanks to his heightened senses and had gotten to his coffee immediately. 

“We're doing well, same as always. How about you, Hyung?”

“I'm doing amazing! Your pretty Ravn finished another pretty design and now I only need a model for it so I can do the finishing touches.”

Giwook certainly didn't miss the way the raven haired man was eyeing Hwanwoong but his oblivious friend only finished cleaning in silence before looking up at Youngjo. The small cashier met the cute puppy eyes that belonged to his Hyung with confused ones and reached up to gently pet the other's hair, his fingers ever so slightly gliding over the cat ears that graced the hybrid's head. He got a soft purr and an even more vulnerable expression as a response. 

“I'm sure you'll find someone, kitty! You could ask Seoho-Hyung or Geonhak-Hyung for example!”

“Ask me what?”

Geonhak approached from the back room and upon seeing Youngjo simply nodded, though he, unlike Hwanwoong, didn't miss the disappointment in his dearest friend's expression. It was no secret among the employees of “CyA's” that Youngjo was nursing a crush on Hwanwoong besides the fairy himself who didn't even notice a thing. If the witch could he would've already told Hwanwoong about it but Youngjo had vehemently fought off that idea and begged everyone who was aware of his feelings to keep it to themselves. He wanted Hwanwoong to notice it himself without anyone tinkering in their relationship. Geonhak had started calling him sappy hopeless romantic in his head but loved the older too much to ever admit it to his face. 

Cat ears dropping only a little, Youngjo thanked the witch and went to sit down on his usual table where he whipped out a notebook and started scribbling new designs immediately after tasting some of the coffee he had been given. His routine was only broken by the refills Hwanwoong ended up bringing over from time to time as well as the pastries Geonhak dropped off without a word. 

The barista let him stay even after regular closing hours, cleaning around him with the other two until 6pm when he bid them all goodbye for the day and closed the shop for good, climbing up the stairs to his apartment. Letting out a satisfied sigh he dropped down on his couch with his bass and started strumming some cords, losing himself in the music soon after, another successful day gone by in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of herbs, fruits and coffee filled the air while Hwanwoong was cleaning empty tables, humming along to a melody only he could hear. It was a slow day for the coffee shop which gave Giwook enough time to take care of things he had had to ignore the past few days, leaving most of the other work to his fairy friend who enjoyed being allowed to make some of the drinks. It wasn't that the owner didn't trust him with preparing the beautifully thought out beverages but it was no secret that the vampire was still significantly better at his job than anyone else and Hwanwoong was prone to be clumsy at times. It was never a big deal to Giwook if he made mistakes but Hwanwoong himself didn't want to disappoint him in any way and tried to be as much of a perfectionist as he was with dancing when it came to this job. 

While both men worked silently side by side at the front the back-room was another matter. Geonhak was busy and stressed with a commission for several pastries and a wedding cake. The witch had already gotten some help from Giwook but refused any more of it, feeling like he was only keeping his friend from getting his own work done and knowing he had more experience in the tasks that still followed. Having always been fairly protective of his work he didn't trust others easily near his pastries before they were finished, especially since he always used a bit of magic here and there to get some desired effects from eating them. There weren't many witches in town after all, in fact only another one beside himself, but that didn't mean they used the same magic, not that Hyungu would've wanted to try his hands on baking. 

Immersed in their respective work, not one of them spotted Youngjo running at a spectacular speed down the street to the cafe, but all of them heard him stumble in. Only Geonhak continued working after a quick glance at the front, needing to use all the time he had on the pastries, while Giwook blinked in confusion and Hwanwoong left his place behind the counter to walk over to their guest, gently reaching out to stroke the elder's back. Youngjo was bent over, breathing heavily, his tail swagging from side to side wildly while his ears were flattened on his head. It was very unusual for the cat hybrid to burst in like this instead of coming inside with grace that most others could only hope to possess, thus worrying his friends. Once he had caught his breath he straightened up a little, his pleading eyes immediately focusing on the fairy beside him, whose hand had fallen away from his spine again. 

“I need your help, Woongie. There's a nymph in town, a visitor, and she's one of the greatest fashion designers known to society! This is my opportunity to show her what I can do but some of the clothes I have are too small in size. I couldn't fix them yet and I don't know anyone who's available besides Seoho and you! Even if I only chose the stuff that fits most people I wouldn't have anyone to model for me. Please, Hwanwoong, I really need you.”

With wide eyes fixed on him and the sudden request for something Hwanwoong had never done, had never even thought about doing, he was shocked into silence, unable to answer. The fairy was always a little slow and when he failed to respond for almost a minute, Youngjo's ears dropped, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He took a step back, feebly looking around as if the cafe held an answer to his problems, biting his lip nervously, so unlike the way he would normally do in a flirty manner. 

Just before he could excuse himself and leave, Hwanwoong's brain finally caught up with his body and he stepped forward, grasping the hybrid's arm tightly, giving his agreement to help him after receiving an encouraging nod from Giwook. The bright smile blooming on the other's face in return to his response even made him blush a little. The fairy really didn't think it was that desirable to have him as a model and so he shrugged it off as Youngjo just needing someone with a small size, which conveniently enough was Hwanwoong. He only had enough time to wave at Giwook before Youngjo grabbed his hand and gently pulled him outside, determinately walking towards his studio which wasn't far from the cafe. It only took the pair a few minutes to get to their destination, in which Youngjo explained to Hwanwoong what he would have to do later, mainly walking in front of the famous nymph and showing off the designs. It was only when they didn't stop downstairs that the fairy realised that he would be seeing his Hyung's apartment for the very first time, which made him a bit nervous though he couldn't really tell why. 

Youngjo only let go of Hwanwoong's hand when he had to open his apartment door, a blush adorning the hybrid's cheeks as he noticed that he had been holding the fairy's hand for so long. The pair entered the apartment and were immediately greeted by a blond head poking out of the kitchen. Another regular of the cafe, a friend of them and the sworn enemy of Geonhak, Seoho was no stranger to Hwanwoong. The squirrel hybrid was conveniently enough one of the main models for Ravn and it calmed Hwanwoong to know that he really wouldn't be doing this alone. 

Considering they didn't have all that much time left the fairy quickly glanced at his surroundings while Seoho was being chastised for eating the designer's favourite ice-cream. His Hyung's place wasn't all that big but his passion for design shone through in every corner. The furniture all fit together and could've been from a magazine, were it not for how a few items were out of place, making sure it looked well lived in. Little hints at the cat's personality were scattered around in the living room that the fairy was glancing into. Fluffy blankets, a piano, some records beside a record player, a big mirror on the wall, unfinished clothes and a few notebooks which were probably filled with more designs than Hwanwoong could ever imagine. Yet all these things didn't make the room chaotic at all. It simply looked comfy and invoked the wish in the fairy to settle down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at Youngjo's warm smile. 

“I'll go and make you some tea. It might not be as good as yours but it's something. Seoho will show you what to wear in the meantime so you can start getting changed.”

Hwanwoong only nodded dumbly and approached the squirrel hybrid who was beckoning him over into the living room. On the table were two gorgeous outfits. One consisted of a black silky shirt with small red embroidery of moons and stars only on a small part of the neck area, doubled with skinny faux leather pants of the same dark colour. The black items were complimented by a long rich red coat with golden buttons. On top of it Youngjo had left a golden necklace and an expensive looking watch, as well as a simple black belt. No doubt was it Seoho's outfit, considering the coat would reach the floor if worn by Hwanwoong instead. The colours didn't fit the fairy either and he was secretly glad he wouldn't have to wear it. It would look a bit too stiff and cool on him, a style that Seoho could definitely pull off much better.

This brought him to the second outfit, a stark contrast to the hybrid's. While the black pants didn't look too exciting, his pale blue shirt certainly did. It looked puffed, yet elegant and was adorned with a subtle bow at the front. Along one sleeve Youngjo had embroided a series of flowers in glittery rose gold and had used the same colour to add a few moons at the collar. What truly impressed Hwanwoong was the golden glitter that fit immensely well with the pale blue and adorned part of the shirt, making it look like stardust was sprinkled on it. It looked positively ethereal and somehow felt like home to Hwanwoong. Subtle, yet bold at the same time, a truly magical design. Coming with it was only one golden necklace with a rose gemstone. 

Seoho slowly tapped the stardust glitter and let out a small giggle, causing Hwanwoong to look up at his Hyung in confusion. The older directed his gaze to Hwanwoong's wings, pointing at them with his chin.

“Youngjo-Hyung must've taken some inspiration from your wings, Woongie. Don't you think?”

Now the fairy could clearly see the connection, too. His wings were of a paler blue colour than the clothing item, almost bordering on white, but were sprinkled with the same golden colour that was adorning the shirt. It occurred to him that this must've been made for him. Youngjo often designed clothes according to who would wear them and this time it was no exception, which meant that the older must've kept this around just for whenever Hwanwoong would finally accept to wear one of his designs. It made him feel a bit giddy, knowing that his friend had sat in his studio for hours only to design something so special for him. 

Without a second thought he started to undress, causing Seoho to avert his eyes, his ears twitching, clearly surprised at the younger's boldness. The fairy was quick to get rid of what he was wearing and carefully picked up the outfit made for him, putting it on with nimble fingers. He had to stop only once to help an irritated Seoho get his tail through the hole in his pants, but as soon as he had dressed himself fully he strutted over to the mirror and turned his body a little, baffled about how perfectly everything fit and how different he looked. Youngjo had even incorporated holes for his wings to fit through and they glittered along with the shirt. Gone were the tight pants and baggy shirt, changed for something much more angelic. 

A loud gasp distracted Hwanwoong from his own appearance and he looked at Youngjo through the mirror. His Hyung was standing at the door, looking at him tenderly, pupils blown wide and tail unmoving. They held each other's gaze for a while until Seoho stepped next to Hwanwoong, whistling at himself. A quick glance confirmed what Hwanwoong had guessed beforehand. Cool, mature and sexy was something Seoho pulled off with ease even if he was a dork at heart. Youngjo finally left his position at the door and gently handed over the tea he had prepared for Hwanwoong as well as Seoho. 

It was quiet in the living room while Youngjo was carefully rearranging his friends' clothes a bit, his eyes catching details the others wouldn't be able to. Seoho swatted at his hands whenever he could, not making his job any easier and only stopped when Youngjo let out a low hiss, ears pressed against his head and hands on his friend's arm tightening. They were staring at each other, unmoving until Seoho relaxed, letting his Hyung do his job without any more protests, though his tail was clearly still fluffed up and swishing around restlessly. Hwanwoong simply let Youngjo fuss about him until he eventually gently brushed over the fairy's hair, styling it a bit with his fingers.

“I'd like to put some make-up on you if that's alright?”

Caught a bit off guard, the fairy spluttered and blushed as a consequence, causing his Hyungs to laugh at him. He was quick to hit them lightly in annoyance and rolled his eyes when Youngjo couldn't stop his lips from twitching while he apologized. The small man agreed to get his make-up done though and followed Youngjo into a surprisingly clean bathroom. The wall was adorned with another big mirror and Hwanwoong was told to sit in front of it while his Hyung took some make-up utensils from a big bag. Some time went by while the older silently worked on the fairy's face and yet it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Hwanwoong was even close to nodding off at some points but eventually his friend softly gave him the okay to open his eyes and take in his appearance. 

Dazzling, Youngjo had made him look dazzling. Hwanwoong knew he was handsome and delicate like all fairies were but he would've never thought of himself to be able to look so charming and yet the cat hybrid had managed to create that image with only a bit of make-up. He was gaping at himself and for once returned the hug he received from behind, reaching up to run his fingers through the older's hair when he buried his face in the fairy's neck. It was rare for him to allow such skinship from the hybrid who tended to be too prone to share his affection with everyone. But once in a while he would and the cat was quick to bask in whatever he could get. 

Soon enough they had to separate though and returned to the living room where Seoho had done his own make-up already and was munching on some peanuts, ears twitching and eyes closed, relishing in the taste. The trio gathered their things after Hwanwoong had been instructed on how exactly to show off his outfit later on and left to go and meet the famous designer Youngjo was freaking out about. 

When they arrived at the market square it was already swarmed with nymphs, some of who were clearly into designing and had found models for their work. Though they looked gorgeous, Hwanwoong still believed Youngjo to be of a much higher skill level and didn't hesitate to grab his friend's hand and squeeze it, giving him moral support. The cat hybrid was definitely nervous, going by his swishing tail. Together they managed to squeeze themselves through the masses and to the front where a bunch of nymphs were already walking on a makeshift catwalk. It wasn't difficult to spot the famous designer among the people. She was standing at the front, her scrutinizing eyes following each and every model with ease. The designer occasionally pointed at a very small group of nymphs who must've already shown off their clothes and were deemed worthy enough for a second glance but otherwise showed no emotion. 

Most of the models even tried to impress with flourishing movements, not only showing off the clothes but also how well they themselves fit into them. Grabbing Seoho's hand tightly, Hwanwoong pulled him along, determinately walking over and behind the others who were waiting for their turn to walk. His Hyung still went first despite his protests, claiming the fairy's outfit was better and should thus follow afterwards so that both would get accepted by the nymph. Seoho was right in the end, considering that Hwanwoong's outfit was much more spectacular and would've made Seoho's stand out less. 

Walking confidently up to the front Hwanwoong drew all eyes on him and, when he was about to pass the designer, simply flew up a little, leaving fairy dust in his wake while he twirled and smirked upon hearing the gasps. Locking eyes with Youngjo, who was waiting at the end of the catwalk, his smirk turned soft. The older's pupils were widened, his ears upright while he stared at Hwanwoong attentively. No matter how often he saw it, the hybrid's mannerisms never failed to delight the fairy. 

Upon finishing his walk the designer beckoned him over to the area where the accepted designs, Seoho's outfit included, were gathered and where he was immediately embraced by the squirrel hybrid. Once they were through with everyone participating they were approached by the famous nymph. Hwanwoong didn't even notice but the designers had gathered around them as well, causing him to jump a bit, feeling something furry envelop his wrist. It didn't take long for him to realize it was his friend's tail. Youngjo plopped down his head on the younger man's shoulder, nuzzling his hair softly while his arms encircled his waist. 

“You looked gorgeous on the walk.”

The whisper caused a shiver to run down Hwanwoong's spine but before he could answer, the nymph effectively pulled everyone's attention towards her. 

“Hello everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hwasa and I am looking for new and fresh designs I can promote and some interesting designers I can work with. You must all be thinking that you're on the safe side here but don't have a false sense of security. I will eliminate most of you quickly now and only decide between a select few.”

Nobody was able to react before she already started pointing at certain people, making a dismissive hand gesture. More and more nymphs left their spot while Hwanwoong unconsciously grabbed Seoho's hand tightly, suddenly nervous more for Youngjo than for himself. He feared that he had been too dramatic during his performance even though the hybrid had told him otherwise. Seoho's small bouncing should have made him him feel even more skittish but the squirrel's usual restlessness was calming to him.

Only when Youngjo let go of him did he notice that both Seoho and himself were left besides 3 other nymphs. He breathed out in anticipation and watched the designers introduce themselves to Hwasa. Not really listening, he subtly checked out the other designs, quickly deeming them inferior to what Seoho and him were wearing. They weren't bad but Ravn's Designs were on another level, both in terms of creativity and personal touches. 

Seoho beckoned him forwards a little, his tail swishing around in amusement and the fairy quickly stepped up beside Youngjo, meeting Hwasa's judging eyes. She then proceeded to give Seoho the same treatment but the hybrid seemed entirely unbothered by it at first glance, though, for people who knew him better, his twitching ears and bristling fur gave his nervousness away. After a few more seconds she gave an approving nod and only glanced at the other participants, waving them away quickly. Youngjo's tail dropped into a relaxed position along with his shoulders, though his ears perked up when he was addressed by Hwasa. 

“I really enjoyed what your models showed off today and I can see the work and love you put into these designs. Especially what the fairy is wearing caught my attention. I'd love to promote your designs if you agreed to work with me on a small collection. I could use someone in my ranks who isn't a specialist only in terms of nymphs but also other species.”

“I'm honoured you would call me a specialist. I'm still learning though and would be really thankful to get some input from you on how I can do better while we work together.”

For all the times Youngjo liked to boost about his skills, he knew when to be humble and the teasing and pleased smile he received from the nymph revealed that he had made the right choice of words. They exchanged a few more pleasantries and contact info before Hwasa left. Youngjo turned around to his friends, engulfing both in a tight hug and expressing his gratitude with softly whispered words. Even Seoho, who usually disliked touches, didn't shy away while Hwanwoong just buried himself closer into their warm embrace. 

The little group stayed like that for a while longer before the squirrel finally decided enough was enough, wiggling free and causing Youngjo to laugh lightly and let go. With a grin Seoho grabbed both of their arms, starting to steer them along in the direction of Youngjo's house. The trio quietly walked together, exhausted but happy with their accomplishments of the day and if Youngjo walked even closer to Hwanwoong than necessary, nobody commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to update and I'm super sorry about it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long but I make no promises. This time we got to see more of Hwanwoong and Youngjo but also met Seoho, our local squirrel hybrid! Writing the hybrids is a really funny and interesting thing to do, considering they can express a lot through their animal parts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment if you want, even though I'm often bad at responding I really do appreciate them!  
> It's currently very late where I am so I will keep this short but here's the list of songs I mostly listened to while writing the chapter:  
> \- Around You by Loona's Hyunjin  
> \- Talking to the moon cover by Seoho  
> \- Get you cover by Ravn  
> \- Bad Blood by Nao  
> \- Heavy by Oh Wonder!  
> \- Stand By by Oneus  
> \- Waterfall by Toby Fox  
> \- Echo of a Rose by City Girl
> 
> See you in the next chapter hopefully! 
> 
> P.S.: I love you Oneus discord! <3 You are the best and very inspirational.. Thank you for loving my chaotic self and letting me throw so much grease at you. You are gorgeous, lovely, gentle, kind, smart and wonderful human beings!

**Author's Note:**

> So.. it's been a while since I started a new fanfiction or wrote something like this in general but thanks to some of my friends pushing me to finally do it, this exists now. I wanted to write something easy and fun first before diving into more complex ideas and this fanfiction will be my starting point. It won't be short but it also won't be too long (as far as I have planned but who knows!)   
> I might even write some background stories for some of the characters later on if I feel like it. For now we only have Cya, Ravn, Leedo and Hwanwoong but more will be added over time so I hope you stick around to learn something about them and their dynamics! This will mostly be fluff, though I can't promise I won't add some drama since I usually enjoy doing that! As of now I don't know how long it'll take for chapters to be uploaded since I am very perfectionistic and am a university student, while working on the side and living alone with my cat. I'll do my best though and will be counting on my friends to force me to sit down once in a while and actually write what I have in mind.   
> Please leave a comment if you like and let me know what you think about the story or if you see any mistakes or something like that! I'd really appreciate that. You can also bother me on twitter @ Schellenpanda! (I promise I don't bite!)   
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!   
> \- Chelly
> 
> P.S.: While writing I often listened to the music of "City Girl", mostly "Walking in the Rain to a Café to Write Down Private Thoughts in Public". Check her out if you want! It really gives the fanfiction a nice vibe! If you want me to leave you some info about which music I listened to while writing a chapter, let me know. I will gladly share!


End file.
